


Bad

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofProblematic [2]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Pocahontas (1995)
Genre: Canon Era, Drama & Romance, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Violence, Pining, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 10:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Against the wishes of others, Kocoum brings an injured Thomas into their camp.





	Bad

**Author's Note:**

> BACK AT IT WITH DAY 2 OF MY NEWEST 100 DAYS CHALLENGE. OH BOY OH BOY OH BOY. I think actually the Disney Fandom regarding fanvideos circa 2006-2009 got me to ship this, because otherwise it never occurred to me lmao. Hope everyone liked this and any thoughts/comments appreciated!

 

002\. Bad

*

He's never seen one of the natives up so closely.

Thomas feels himself lower his newly smoking musket, clutching onto his injured side. It feels like a _drumming_ sounds from inside his skull. The sky rains down in pastel-bright, dazzling leaves. He _hears_ the wind.

 _Listen… you will understand_ … …

" _Kocoum_ , _don't_ ," another native speaks up worriedly, in their own tongue as Kocoum grunts dismissively, picking up Thomas's lifeless body and carrying him onto his own shoulders. " _This is forbidden… let the pale stranger die…_ "

" _He's coming back with us to the village, to answer for our suffering_ ," Kocoum argues.

Thomas would feel more frightened of his supposed capture, except he passes out quickly, lost to the swaying darkness. He violently wakes during morning-light, coughing and gasping, with a layer of water-dripping, healing plants on his open bloody wound made by Kocoum's tomahawk.

Kocoum, glistening with hot sweat to his dark brown skin, appears. He walks over him, crossing his arms and observing Thomas with sternness and a fainter curiosity. Very handsome, Thomas's woozy brain supplies as unhelpful as possible.

" _Am I in your village_?" Thomas mutters, wiping his eyes. Kocoum's frown deepens. " _Whass'ppened_?"

" _I should have killed you_."

" _Why didn't you_?"

Perhaps he's only inexperienced and a fool, but Thomas witnesses the other man stiffen up, his brows furrowing in thought instead of anger.

" _Go back to your people_ ," Kocoum orders lowly, yanking up the animal-skin flap. " _Tell them our warriors defeated many invaders before. You will be the same as them—forgotten and worthless_."

Something about this feels amiss, like a command has been blatantly disobeyed.

Thomas doesn't question it, climbing to his feet, gingerly keeping his balance and avoiding moving his waist. Perhaps there's still bandages stocked on the ship… along with ointments and tinctures…

" _Fight with your heart_ ," Kocoum's voice hovers in, as a dark brown hand grips onto Thomas's elbow.

… He would rather not fight.

Not at all.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table 3 [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/7175fd38dd4c079b939894a04e20635f/tumblr_p9o091wDyg1qh1cr6o1_540.gif). Link to all tables [here](https://100-situations.livejournal.com/573083.html).


End file.
